bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE Comedy Central Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 April 2015
05:41 I don't know who Deadshot is :P 05:42 Same here. :P 05:43 The DC equivalent of Bullseye, but with a Deadpool esque suit, and uses guns instead of knives. :P He's a relatively famous Batman Villain :P 05:43 Ah. :P 05:43 I don't even read comics. :P I thought you guys would know more. XD 05:44 There was recent news I wanted to talk about but I forgot what... :P 05:44 I know about Marvel stuff, not DC :P 05:44 05:44 ... :P 05:44 Yeah, same here. :P 05:44 DC comics have gotten so bad they're not worth keeping up with :P 05:44 Really? :P 05:44 Oh, hai Gaz. o/ 05:45 O/ 05:45 I don't suppose you have a response to my move yet, do you? :P 05:45 No :p 05:45 His move? :P 05:45 I'd probably forget about it if I did move anyway :o 05:45 * :p 05:45 You really need to work on that. :P 05:46 yeah, although its hard to remember the MBS :p 05:46 Deadshot is an older villain :P 05:46 Lag :P 05:46 Brb 07:08 I was like.... what.... 07:08 I'm arguing to BF1 that homosexualism is in reality worse then coveting :P 07:08 then XD 07:08 Not anymore 07:09 Not anymore :p 07:09 Test 07:09 I only asked that, to see what you thought, but now we're in a argument about if all sin is equal 07:10 We can indeed use our opinions to say that, yes, murder and rape are both very much worse than lying about your age. 07:10 But to God, to my understanding, all sin is *sin*. :P 07:10 "The sea gave up the dead that were in it, and death and Hades gave up the dead that were in them, and each person was judged according to what they had done." 07:11 According to this and other places in the Bible, those in Hell will be judged based on thier sin 07:11 Indeed, they all get punishment as according to their deed. That doesn't mean that God views any sin as worse or less severe. 07:11 I am not saying for certain, but it is possible to infer certain parts of hell will be worse then others. 07:11 Worse to us. 07:12 All sin is death, I do not deny that 07:12 o/ 07:12 But at the very least it is impossible to admit that the punishment and damage sin does in the temporal realm can very. 07:12 doesn't vary* 07:13 Whoops, made that backwards :P 07:13 But at the very least it is impossible to admit that the punishment and damage sin does in the temporal realm DOES NOT very. 07:13 There :P 07:13 Now, this is just a possibility, but what if it didn't? 07:13 :p 07:13 Hell is separation from God. 07:13 This is the most horrifying punishment I can even imagine. 07:13 We've never felt what ig is 07:13 *it is like to be severed from God's presence. 07:14 It is in truth, impossible to say exactly how the punishment of hell will go about. Scripture is indeed very vague on it, besides the parts about fire. 07:14 Fun fact (if you're a Christian, not if you're going there :P ): The reason you stop feeling a burn is because your nerves die 07:14 In hell, your nerves cannot die 07:15 So when you get burned, the pain does not lesson 07:16 test 07:17 At least when we get to the better of the two afterlives. :p 07:17 I again don't know how that works, but I would place my money against pain and consider the eternal fire a more allegorical thing. 07:18 Maybe separation from God feels like burning (derp) 07:18 Or mahne brimstone actually rains on your skin as you sit in a pit of sulfur (derp) 07:18 *maybe 07:18 So... a person who steals, would get a little less Hell, then a killer 07:18 it's very possible 07:18 And Jay Leno would get a little less Hell than Stalin 07:19 Somehow (derp) 07:19 We don't know for sure if it's a little less or not though 07:19 Well Keps, it does say people will literally "Burn" :P 07:19 See, and that's where the question is raised. Were they being literal? :p 07:19 What.... is the purpose of special sections 07:20 For u2get dun2u what u dun2dem 07:20 The purpose would be to punish those according to what they've done BF1 07:20 And to scare people to repent possibly :P 07:21 And you know that because? :P 07:22 Separation from God as it is. 07:22 Hell is the worst place ever 07:22 God's pretty jealous, if you've read the book. Getting separated from God is like the worst punishment he can dish out 07:23 Like an ex-girlfriend (derp) 07:23 Its not going to make a difference for someone if they get a little worse Hell than someone else 07:24 Its eternal punishment not prison. 07:26 test 07:27 Now lets argue about comics some more (derp) :p 07:29 dedpol getz wors hel den tone stak 07:29 bcuz dedpol iz 18++++++++ xxx rate 07:29 Deadpool was killed off Keps :P 07:29 :p 07:30 that's not even fricking impossible for 1 07:31 for 2 thats the whole point 07:31 so he gets worse hell than tone stak 07:31 get with the program 07:31 *possible 07:31 The multiverse was collapsing 07:31 is 07:31 He got killed by incursions 07:33 whaaaaaat 07:33 no 07:33 regeneraaaate 07:33 Nope 07:33 Not when, the multiverse is dying 07:34 You just don't come back from that sort of thing :p 2015 04 26